Reveal
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 5drunkfics for the prompt tipsy. Danny gets tipsy on champagne and reveals some secrets to Lindsay.


"Danny, come on," Lindsay said as she pulled him up a third flight of stairs, "we're almost there."

"There. Where's there?" he asked, zigzagging his way, happily full of bubbly champagne.

"Your apartment," Lindsay reminded him, "The place where you live."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "I like my apartment. Has a big bed...and a pool table," he leered at her and almost fell down the stairs. She managed to catch him and sighed as she dragged him further up and cursed the broken elevator.

There was no doubt about it Danny was one hundred percent tipsy. Not drunk, he probably wouldn't have more than a headache in the morning. No, he's just had enough so that he walked funny, giggled a lot, and said inappropriate things.

She finally got him into the apartment, shoving him onto the bed before struggling with his clothes. She knew he'd just complain if he was dressed. Danny and his insane rules. When he was finally naked, she pulled the covers over him and slid in next to him.

"No," he said, pulling her down on top of him, "No clothes, naked Lindsay," he announced and began pulling at her sweater.

"Danny stop it, stop, Danny you are not getting any tonight. You couldn't even if you wanted to."

Danny's brow furrowed, "Mean," he said, "No clothes in my bed," he repeated, "Naked Lindsay." He pulled harder on her clothes.

"Fine, fine," she finally said, "don't ruin my new sweater. I'll do it." She stood up, pulling clothes off and folding them neatly.

"Naked Lindsay, Naked Lindsay," Danny chanted happily as she disrobed.

"I really wish I had my camera so I could capture this moment of extreme humiliation on your part."

He said nothing, just stared at her for a long time, then said, "Naked Lindsay," and pulled up the covers for her.

She shook her head, but settled in next to him. She thought he'd fall asleep fast, but instead he put his hands on her face, turning her so she was looking at him. His eyes seemed to drink her in as his hands ran over her hair, "you're so….pretty," he said, "with your pretty hair, and your pretty eyes and your pretty, pretty nose," he said and emphasized his statement by pressing her nose until she scrunched it.

His hands continued moving over her skin as he stared at her, "I saw you," he whispered.

"Saw me where?" she asked, trying to figure out his drunken train of thought.

"Everywhere…when you were gone kept thinking I saw you everywhere."

She laughed, "I'm sure you did plenty of thinking about naked me."

"No," he said loudly, surprising her, "I saw you all over. The lab tech at work, I kept thinking she was you because she almost had hair like yours, but then she would get closer and I realized it didn't bounce right. Then there was this…vendor girl and she had a crinkly nose, but she wasn't you either. I was going crazy…crazy without you," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

&&&&&&

Danny groaned as he woke up, cursing champagne and sunlight. He turned over to his side, gratefully took the aspirin, and drank the glass of water that Montana, the love of his life, had left for him.

He managed to stumble into the shower and by the time he'd gotten out, he felt slightly more like a human being. He smelled eggs as he got back into the bedroom (the only thing Lindsay could make that didn't include chocolate) and he smiled as he saw her.

Then it all came back.

The giggling, the bumbling, the telling her how he'd almost attacked women thinking they were her.

Fuck, he was never, ever drinking again.

"Hey there, Messer," she said as he came in, "You're alive."

"I am," he said, coming to sit on the kitchen stool across from her, "I can't believe I got drunk off champagne."

"Not drunk," she said, giggling, "Just tipsy…and very…revealing."

He put his head in his hands and groaned. He sighed and sat up, "Okay, give it to me; I know you want to joke, get a few digs in, go ahead. I just hope you won't tell Flack, because he's…" his words were cut off when Lindsay leaned over the counter and kissed him, quick and hard.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She smiled dreamily, "For coming to Montana, for not giving up on me, for being so crazy about me that you saw me everywhere." She giggled, "I didn't think that happened except in the movies."

He smiled, "What can I saw Montana? You do strange things to me."

She came around the counter, "You know I'm really surprised you didn't tell me about this sooner?"

"Oh yeah, why's that?" he asked pulling her between his spread legs.

"Because," she said, leaning in to kiss him softly, "It's going to get you very," she kissed him again, "Very," kiss, "laid."

His eyes opened wide as she kissed him deeply, pulling him off the stool.

He followed her happily, "You know, I also read that card you left me like a thousand times a day. That's got to get me a little something something."


End file.
